


Szczęśliwy koniec miesiąca

by Syriusz



Series: Miniaturki [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wesele, aj ten Dean, fryzjer!Cas, przypadkowe spotkanie, przypadkowe zakochanie, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, co rzadko się u mnie zdarza, napisany specjalnie dla mojej Bliss. Love ya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęśliwy koniec miesiąca

\- Nie możesz iść na swój własny ślub z takimi włosami! - Dean i Charlie tłumaczyli mu to nadzwyczaj jasno. Sam Winchester brał dzisiaj ślub i kategorycznie odmawiał ścięcia swoich włosów.  
\- Jako przyjaciółka panny młodej mogę potwierdzić jej stosunek co do twoich włosów: masz je skrócić - Charlie założyła ręce na piersiach, unosząc dumnie podbródek.

Tutaj Sam poznał smak porażki: mógł odmawiać bratu i przyjaciółce, ale przyszłej żonie? Nie zamierzał kopać sobie grobu tego samego dnia, co brał ślub.  
\- Jeśli znajdziecie mi fryzjera, to pojedziemy.   
\- Nie muszę szukać - Charlie, objęła jego ramię dłońmi i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia. Dean pognał za nimi z kluczykami do Impali w dłoniach. - Znam świetnego fryzjera, który na pewno znajdzie czas dla swojej ulubionej lesbijki.

 

Dean instruowany przez rudą poprowadził Impalę przez centrum i kawałek dalej, po czym zagłębili się we "włoską dzielnicę". Nie, to nie tak, że mieszkali tam sami Włosi... uliczki były wąskie, przecinały się w każdym miejscu i szły w każdym kierunku, ludzi było pełno, każdy coś krzyczał a w okolicy był targ. Dlatego to była "włoska dzielnica".

\- Zjedź na ten parking prywatny. Nie będziemy płacić - mruknęła Charlie, wskazując na wjazd oznaczony bardzo wyraźnym znakiem, że miejsca parkingowe są tylko dla mieszkańców. O salonie fryzjerskim nie było ani słowa. Impala z głośnym warkotem pokonała kilka głębokich dziur, co przy okazji odezwało się równie głębokimi przekleństwami ze strony Deana.  
Wysiedli z samochodu, a Charlie poprowadziła ich z powrotem na ulicę. Pomiędzy dwa, większe budynki ze sklepem AGD oraz supermarketem wciśnięty był czarny, prosty salon fryzjerski Castiela, jak głosił szyld.

W środku stały trzy duże, obite czarną skórą fotele na przeciwko podłużnego lustra. Malutkie półeczki z gazetami i miejscem na herbatę lub kawę. Pod drugą ścianą znalazły się takie same fotele i podłużna kanapa. Na szklanym, niskim stoliku zaraz obok wyłożonych dla klientów bez, stała doniczka z niebieskimi hiacyntami.  
Czarny blat zajmował cały róg pomieszczenia, stał tam otwarty laptop i wystawione przecenione produkty do włosów. W tle leciała jakaś spokojna muzyka. I nikogo nie było.

\- Caaaastiel? - Zawołała Charlie. Gdzieś u góry rozległ się łomot, a po chwili dał się słyszeć tupot stóp.  
Deanowi na usta cisnęło się określenie "słodki brunet", ale zwalił to na zmęczenie spowodowane całymi przygotowaniami do ślubu.

\- Niech zgadnę, kartka z drzwi, że zaraz wracam znowu zniknęła – westchnął mężczyzna, przeczesując palcami czarne włosy. Te od razu wróciły do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, ale Deanowi, jakoś ani trochę to nie przeszkadzało. – Charlie – rozłożył w końcu ręce, a ruda przytuliła się do niego, po chwili wskazując na dwójkę pozostałych klientów.  
\- Oto bracia Winchester. Sam, młodszy, który bierze dzisiaj ślub i Dean, starszy, który jeszcze nie dał się nikomu zaciągnąć przed ołtarz.  
\- Świetna prezentacja, Charls. Świetna – parsknął Dean, drapiąc się po karku i odwracając spojrzenie od tych niebieskich oczu, które wywiercały mu właśnie dziurę w okolicy serca. – Proszę, zetnij mojemu bratu włosy, bo próbujemy tego od lat. Może ty coś zdziałasz.  
\- Jasne. Usiądźcie wszyscy na fotelach, to każdego z was trochę ogarnę. Kawy? Herbaty?

 

I tak minęły im blisko trzy godziny. Charlie dostała dopinkę do swoich krótkich włosów, połączoną z piękną, zieloną szpilką w kształcie kolibra. Dean wydawał się jakiś poważniejszy z wymodelowanymi włosami i ostrożnie przystrzyżonym zarostem. Castiel był jednym z tych mężczyzn, którzy wiedzieli jak obsługiwać się brzytwą. Dean za to był jednym z tych, którzy nie potrafili powstrzymać mocnych rumieńców w momencie, gdy przystojny fryzjer ma twarz centymetry od twojej własnej.  
W końcu Sam: włosy zostały przycięte i wymodelowane. Na dowód, że nie ściął tak dużo kazał spojrzeć lamentującemu Samowi na podłogę. Strzępki brązowych włosów leżały smętnie dookoła fotela, ale nie było ich tony, więc pan młody się uspokoił.  
\- No to my mamy ślub i wesele, a ty, Cas?  
\- Koniec miesiąca. Biorę wino i siadam do papierów. A i świętuję, bo jest koniec miesiąca, co oznacza nowe życie – uśmiechnął się, dopijając swoją zimną już kawę. Dean mruknął coś o czasie, a Charlie pokiwała głową. Przytuliła jeszcze raz fryzjera, z którym kiedyś mieszkali w tym samym bloku, po czym się pożegnali. Novak obserwował Impalę znikającą za kolejnym zakrętem.

 

\- O co chodziło z nowym życiem? – To Sam zadał nurtujące Deana pytanie.  
\- Cas wierzy w miesięczny cykl życia. Wierzy, że wszystkie złe wspomnienia powinno się kasować po miesiącu, a wszystkie dobre na chwilę odsunąć, by dać miejsce nowym. Żeby najlepiej to pokazać… na koniec miesiąca Castiel spali steki. Pierwszego dnia nowego miesiąca spróbuje je zrobić znowu, nie myśląc, że ostatnio je spalił. Jeśli ostatniego dnia miesiąca spije się, kolejnego dnia, nawet jeśli będzie miał kaca, nie będzie niczego żałował i niczego rozpamiętywał.  
\- Ciekawy sposób. – Przyznał Dean, a Sam mruknął potakująco.

 

Wesele trwało w najlepsze. Wcześniejszy ślub się udał, wszystko było idealnie, starsi załatwili swoje powinności. Dean także zachowywał się odpowiednio, chociaż z rodzicami Gen nie był w najlepszych kontaktach. Możliwe, że przez jego bezinteresowność, czy może przez to, że choć był starszy nie stanął jeszcze na ślubnym kobiercu.  
Ze swojego miejsca przy stole obserwował Charlie tańczącą ze swoją dziewczyną, Meg kiwającą się w objęciach jakiegoś faceta oraz własnego brata, rozmawiającego cicho ze swoją Gen i uśmiechającego się tak szeroko, że jeszcze trochę, a twarz pękłaby mu na pół.  
Dean już wcześniej powiedział swoją przemowę, wzniósł toast, pogratulował bratu i porozmawiał ze znajomymi. Mógł więc zniknąć, nie był tutaj potrzebny.  
Mało wypił. Wieczór wcześniej bawił się na wieczorze kawalerskim do upadłego, więc naturalne było, że dziś mógł sobie odpuścić. Przeważnie, że kategorycznie odmówił sobie brania kogokolwiek na osobę towarzyszącą: bo po co oszukiwać, że się kogoś ma lub każdemu tłumaczyć, że to tylko znajoma?  
Wsiadł do Impali, odpalając ją i wyjeżdżając sprzed lokalu, w którym nadal trwała impreza.

W drodze do domu skręcił w inną uliczkę. Nie wiedział co go tutaj przywiodło. Nie znał go. W ogóle go nie kojarzył. Widział go raz w życiu, na dodatek dzisiaj. Jechał tutaj, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewał. Był idiotą.

Wszedł do ciemnego budynku, zamknął za sobą drzwi i po omacku znalazł schody. Led Zeppelini grali w tle. W małym pomieszczeniu, który miał pewnie służyć za salon, na ziemi siedział Castiel. Kieliszek czerwonego wina kiwał się w jego dłoni, gdy drugą wstukiwał kolejne sekwencje w laptopie, będąc dookoła zawalony papierami. Słysząc chrząknięcie, podniósł szybko głowę. Dean zauważył, że nie był już ubrany w proste, czarne ubranie, a w dresy z logo Batmana i szary, wyciągnięty T-shirt.  
\- Dean – jego głos był trochę niższy. Nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony. – Wesele się udało? Może wina? – Fryzjer z uśmiechem przyglądał się jak Winchester bierze z kuchni kieliszek i siada obok niego, podstawiając go pod butelkę do napełnienia.  
Zapowiadało się świetne zakończenie miesiąca.


End file.
